


Fictober 2019 Day 19: Backpackers

by Piensodemasiado



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Backpackers, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Fictober 2019, First Meetings, Fluff, travelling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Rosé había decidido que pasaría su último verano antes de la universidad viajando por Europa. Lisa, a miles de kilómetros, tomaba la misma decisión.





	Fictober 2019 Day 19: Backpackers

**Author's Note:**

> Es cortito porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar algo guay, pero espero que al menos haya quedado bonito :)

Rosé había decidido que pasaría su último verano antes de la universidad viajando por Europa. Lisa, a miles de kilómetros, tomaba la misma decisión.

Se conocieron cuando las dos se hospedaban en Berlín, en un diminuto hostal cerca del barrio judío. Lisa tenía problemas para abrir el baúl de su litera, y Rosé no dudó en ayudarla, ya que ella llevaba unos días allí, y había pasado por las mismas situaciones. Juntas, investigaron el arte urbano y se enamoraron del pensamiento vanguardista de la ciudad. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, Lisa sintió cómo se le escapaba alguien importante, pero aquello era una locura. Apenas se conocían desde hacía unos días.

Volvieron a encontrarse dos semanas después, en Florencia. Rosé estaba haciendo un dibujo de la Catedral de Santa Maria del Fiore, cuando Lisa la sorprendió. No dudaron en pasar juntas el resto de días que les quedaban allí. Viajaron en el tiempo adentrándose en el arte clásico. Las frías estatuas del Renacimiento cobraban vida cuando ellas pasaban. Cenaron todas las noches a la ribera del río Arno. Las tenues luces del Ponte Vecchio pintaban sus rostros como un cuadro de Miguel Ángel. En esta ocasión, cuando tocó decir adiós, Lisa estaba segura de que dejaba escapar algo preciado. Rosé le regaló una sudadera para que se la llevara consigo. Lisa se la ponía en las frías noches de tren y recordaba noches de calor eterno.

Al final de verano, Rosé no se podía creer que, una vez más, Lisa hubiera coincidido en el mismo destino que ella. Esta vez, fue en Copenhague. La lluvia y el frío solo eran excusas para estar más cerca de ella. La humedad las calaba hasta los huesos, pero por dentro sentían calor. Los canales y las calles se llenaron de besos y susurros. Al final de la semana, Rosé había escrito mil canciones. La despedida fue la peor y la mejor de todas. La peor, porque ya no había posibilidad de volver a encontrarse por casualidad en algún rincón remoto de Europa. La mejor, porque esta vez ya no se iban a dejar escapar. 

Regresar a casa fue como despertar de un sueño. Volver a la vida real se hizo duro, pero apenas había tiempo de estar triste cuando había tantas cosas que hacer. Antes de darse cuenta, Rosé estaba instalada en su nuevo dormitorio y hasta arriba de trabajo para clase. Pero unos meses después, llegó la Navidad, y con ella trajo a una chica cuya sonrisa sólo evocaba los sentimientos más felices. Y entonces, Rosé volvía a viajar a Europa desde su propia cama, sólo con mirar los ojos de Lisa, que era el mundo para ella.


End file.
